


Janine 2.0

by strawberriesapples



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: F/M, I noticed Egon seemed to LIKE her more, Spelnitz, and yes, it's the second Janine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesapples/pseuds/strawberriesapples
Summary: Janine shows up after a long vacation with a different look and Egon has an unusual reaction...





	1. Chapter 1

She had finally arrived at the firehouse after an extremely long vacation. Two months seemed like an eternity! And the temp was practically useless. She was too young, too ditzy and she started missing work the last week.  
Thank God Janine was back.  
\- Good morning! - she greeted the Ghostbusters. They were all at the reception, waiting for the phone calls.  
\- Janine!!!  
\- Thank God!  
\- Whoa! Janine, you look great! - Peter catcalled too.  
\- Thank you, Dr. Venkman!... Stop staring. NOW.  
\- Sorry, can't help it!  
\- Peter, have you seen...  
It was Egon, coming down the stairs. He froze as soon as he saw the secretary.  
\- Good morning, Egon!  
\- Janine!  
\- Yes?  
\- Uh...  
His jaw dropped. Her hair was longer, cascading a little bit down her shoulders; her bangs were longer too, and she wore round glasses now. She seemed a bit soft-spoken now, too.  
To him, she looked sinful.  
\- G-Good morning... - he stuttered.  
Egon didn't know what had happened to him. All his hormones ganged up on him and travelled down... south.  
Thank heavens he was wearing his rather large jumpsuit.  
*****  
\- Egon, what's the matter with you? - Peter asked, annoyed.  
\- What?! - he answered, irritated.  
\- It's the third time you miss the trap, pal. What's going on? - Ray asked, calmer.  
\- Are you coming down with something? - Winston was worried.  
\- I think... I'm just tired, that's all.  
\- Yeah, maybe you need a break.  
\- Or sleep for more than four hours a night!  
\- Maybe you need an extra boost...  
\- Guys, I'll be fine. I will, I promise.  
Egon knew very well what he was going through. And he knew exactly what he needed: a large, generous dose of... Janine.  
He couldn't take it anymore. It was taking the toll on his work!  
First, it was the little things; he bumped his head on something, then his leg on the reception desk because he was staring at her, then he'd cut himself from distraction...  
Then things got a little more serious, he started forgetting where he'd put a tool, a piece of equipment and even his glasses (to Peter's amusement, they were on top of his head).  
Now it was seriously affecting his work. He wasn't able to concentrate like he did.  
And it was all her fault!  
No, it wasn't her fault. Sweet, perfect Janine had nothing to do with it.  
He was the one who was going crazy. He was the one whose hormones were betraying him.  
He was the one getting a hard on every time she flipped her beautiful, long hair, adjusted her adorable round glasses, or started singing and shaking her hips to Cyndi Lauper when she was putting the files in the file cabinet...  
It WAS her fault!  
And he was losing his mind!  
\- Egon!  
\- Aaaah!  
\- What happened? Are you ok?


	2. Chapter 2

It was her. With a light blue tank top, which showcased her cleavage, and a tempting black mini skirt. She had her hand on his shoulder. Oh!  
\- Uhh... Yes! As a matter of fact, I am!   
\- You're hot! - she took her hand to his forehead.  
He almost moaned. That was appalling! He was being ludicrous!   
\- Uh... excuse me... I am sorry, Janine!  
He ran up the stairs and left behind a puzzled Janine Melnitz.  
Ray was coming up from the basement when she interrupted him.  
\- Ray!  
\- What is it, Janine?  
\- I am worried about Egon! He doesn't look so well!  
\- I know! He has been quite off, lately.   
\- Shouldn't you take him to the hospital?  
\- Oh, you know how he is... he will refuse to go and will search for a cure to whatever is ailing him right here!   
\- Oh!...  
She looked upstairs. Little did she know SHE was the cure...  
Suddenly, the phone rang.  
\- Ghostbusters! How may I help you? Mmm... a blur?... Any slime?... Ok! They'll be right over!  
\- What is it, Janine?  
\- A class two in Hoboken! A haunted hotel, as usual!   
\- Ok! I'll call the others.  
\- Want me to? - Her hand was on the alarm.  
\- You want to, don't you? - he chuckled. She did like pressing that button.  
She just gave him a smile and went for it.  
Peter and Winston soon showed up.  
\- A twenty-minute nap. That is not fair!  
\- Come on, Pete, now is not the time!  
Egon came down the stairs slowly. He'd had... a little *adventure* in the bathroom but that wasn't near enough. Janine stared at him right away, a pitiful look in her eyes. Her eyes looked incredible.  
He exhaled loud. Thank heavens for work....  
\- Whoa, whoa, mister. Where do you think you're going?  
\- To the ice capades, Peter. Now, excuse me.   
\- Egon, you're not well, man.   
\- You are staying home! - Ray was adamant.  
\- WHAT?! No, I am not! I am perfectly capable of...  
\- Egon, the guys are right! You have been acting so... weird, lately. Maybe you should take a little break. - Janine said.  
Her hands were on his shoulders and she had the most sincere look in her eyes.  
Egon wanted to pounce on her.   
What the FUCK was going on with him?  
He gulped, took a deep breath, sighed and finally caved:  
\- All right... I'll stay. I've got things to do in the lab anyway.  
\- Egon, you're supposed to- - Peter started.  
\- Dr. Venkman, you'd better go, before he changes his mind! - Janine whispered to him.  
\- Right, let's go.  
\- Egon, behave!  
\- Don't do anything stupid!  
\- What's that, now? - he sort of protested.  
\- Janine, look after him!  
\- Don't let him explode anything!   
\- Ok!  
Janine was staying too. Janine was staying too!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

What the hell was he going to do?  
Oh! He was going to lock himself in his lab forever.   
Then she would knock and ask him what was going on, and it'd be worse!  
He was going to have to leave the door open... and she would come, anyway.  
He was screwed either way.  
Might as well... go with the flow.  
The guys left, Ecto 1's siren blasting, as usual.  
That was it. It was just him and her now.   
She turned around and looked at him.   
He quickly scanned her. Her outfit was really a tease.   
\- Egon... - she started - what is going on? Even I have noticed that you've been weird, lately!  
\- Janine, I am weird! - he ventured.  
\- Ohh, you know what I mean! Seriously, what is going on? I also noticed that you've been... sort of... avoiding me lately...  
\- Uh...  
How was he going to explain to her that SHE was to blame for his odd behavior?  
\- Janine... something has... ahem! happened to me that I... uh... I actually do not know how to explain...  
\- Aww... tell me! Maybe I can help you!   
She was the only one who could help him! But how was he going to tell her without looking like some sort of pervert?   
\- Janine, I don't think I could...  
\- Egon! - she looked deep into his eyes and grabbed his shoulders; he was starting to lose it... - I want to help you! Please tell me what it is!   
He couldn't take it anymore! He just threw caution to the wind and kissed her.  
He held her tight, one arm around her waist and his hands through her wonderful hair.  
To his absolute relief (and bliss), she returned the kiss.  
\- Oh! Oh, my! - She exclaimed.  
\- Janine... I am in an extreme need of you. The mere thought of you close to me sends shivers through my spine!... - he confessed.  
She was astounded. He needed her?  
\- The reason I have been avoiding you is... my fear of the lack of control around you... I didn't want to do anything... stupid, I...  
She suddenly kissed him back. His words got her excited.  
\- Uh... Janine, I...  
\- Shhh... don't talk!   
\- I... I do have to ask you something, though...  
\- Mm... what? - she purred.  
Egon breathed deeply, cleared his throat and asked her, looking deep into her eyes:  
\- Do you want to go upstairs?  
Janine moaned and kissed him again. Was that a "yes"?  
\- Guess that's a "yes"... - he said, interrupting the kiss.  
\- Oh, yeah!...  
He thought it was the most clichéd thing in the world, but he carried her upstairs in his arms.   
He saw that Janine couldn't stop smiling.   
She looked even more beautiful smiling like that.   
Egon didn't want to even start thinking about the consequences. He just threw her on his bed and started stripping.  
Janine's jaw dropped and she had the hungriest eyes he'd ever seen.  
She looked directly at the front of his boxers and lifted her left eyebrow, grinning.   
He felt a smile coming on the corner of his mouth.  
For once in his life, Egon didn't care about the consequences. He was going to act on his instincts and that was it.   
He'd wanted her for a long time and he was pretty sure the feeling was mutual.


	4. Chapter 4

He thought about courtship with Janine first, but when she showed up at the firehouse with that wonderfully long, flowing red hair, he went crazy.   
Her demeanor had changed a bit too, she was more graceful and even her choice in glasses was more adequate.  
His hormones went haywire. He couldn't take it anymore.  
He kneeled at the foot of the bed and looked at her. She had desire written all over her. Yes!  
He got closer to her and gave her a wicked smile. She smiled back.   
He then kissed her, pulling the hem of her top up. She broke the kiss, sat up and took it off.   
She was wearing a light blue bra, to match her top. It was lace. He could see her rosy nipples and that made his member "wake up" once more.  
To his surprise, she quickly took it off too. He exhaled loud.  
Before attacking her, he pulled her skirt down. The lacy, blue pair of panties was such a tease.  
He went back to her lips, her neck - making her moan softly - and down to her chest.  
He tentatively touched her perky breasts (and she moaned again). Her skin was soft and freckly (much more freckly than his own). Wonderful.  
He touched the soft skin with his lips. It felt great! He then ran his tongue on her nipple.  
\- Ohhh!  
\- Oh...  
He went for her other breast, repeating his actions, knowing that she liked them.  
\- Oooh...  
He went down and each time his lips touched her skin, he got more turned on.   
Egon finally got to her most intimate parts. Something he'd compare to "the rarest species of fungus there was"!  
And he was more turned on than ever.  
He lowered her panties and growled in a low voice. He was dying to taste her.  
So he promptly took his mouth to them and started licking.  
\- Ohhh, God!  
He licked her expertly, exploring her thoroughly.  
\- Ohhh, Egon!!!  
He found her clit and started sucking, flicking his tongue occasionally.  
\- Ohhhh, I'm gonna come!  
He put more effort in his actions and she finally came, screaming his name.  
\- Ohh... - she breathed out.  
\- Ohh, Janine...  
He kissed her tenderly, slowly. He wanted to register the feel of her lips on his and the taste of her mouth as he penetrated her.  
\- Mm... - he moaned through the kiss when he felt her soft skin envelop his hard member.  
The sensation of being inside her was stupendous. He never wanted to stop.  
\- Oooh, God, you're so... uh... big...  
Egon chuckled. He never thought of himself like that, but thankfully, he was perfectly proportional. And... it hadn't been the first time a girl had said something like that to him...  
He kept a steady rhythm, enjoying the warmness of Janine's intimacy.  
\- Oh, God, Egon! - Janine moaned. It was music to his ears. Her moans only egged him on.   
He increased his speed, and he began losing control when she started contracting her inner muscles around his hard cock.  
\- Nnnngh! Oh!  
\- EGONNN!  
\- Ahhh!  
He had his sweet release, holding her tight.  
\- Oh... - he said, looking at her. She had the biggest smile on her face - Thank you, Janine.  
\- Hee... you're welcome!  
He gave her a discreet smile and got up, looking for his clothes.   
After they had both recomposed themselves, Janine started:  
\- Uh... Egon?...  
\- Yes?  
\- I'd be glad to help you with any problem you might have from now on... - she said, with a sly smile. He gave her a shy one.  
\- Thanks...   
**********  
It was way after six o'clock, when the Ghostbusters came back from Hoboken, looking pretty exhausted.  
\- Hey, Janine.  
\- You're still here?  
\- How's Egon?  
\- Egon's... fine, now. I think he's... resting.  
\- Good!  
\- Do you have any idea of what he had?  
\- Winston... I think he just needed a little bit of... exercise.  
\- Figures!  
\- And you got him to shape up real nice, didn't you? - Peter whispered in her ear.  
She just gave him a cynical, knowing smile.   
Janine bid the Ghostbusters goodbye and smiled all her way home that day.   
"Yeah... my plan worked out much better than I thought!"


End file.
